


Morning Kisses

by 93Mika



Series: Never Grow Up [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, KaraMel, Karamel baby AU, Pancakes, Shenanigans, baby girl - Freeform, impatient baby, married Karamel, pure fluff, waking up with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93Mika/pseuds/93Mika
Summary: No two Sunday mornings are the same with Tyren and Elin!





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote something VERY angsty the other day that broke not just yours but my heart and I decided to wash away the bad feeling with this piece of pure fluff!  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> I've decided to continue my Karamel baby AU in this series called "Never Grow Up". They basically follow no particular plot and are not related that much to each other and can be read in any order.

You can also read the first two story I wrote on Tyren and Elin here: [Tyren & Elin's Adventures - "A Love Reset" Spin off](http://archiveofourown.org/series/807450)

* * *

 

The small, soft and warm puffs of breaths on Kara’s face was the very first thing she sensed when awareness brought her back from the land of dreams.

Kara let her eyes open in content because she knew what she was going to see when the light entered her irises and the shapes formed in front of her.

Her small rosy lips were scrunched a bit into a tiny half open pout and her golden wavy locks covered half her face. Her eye lids, behind which Kara knew lay two brilliant blue orbs, were still shut. Kara knew well the moment they were open, there would be no stopping her until they became tired and groggy again.

Her little head was resting on her father’s pillow, and she was hugging his arm that was wrapped around her closely, while her favorite doll was lying unattended near her bare feet.

She had called for Kara in the middle of the night and Kara had no choice but bring her into their bed with herself so she would finally sleep. It happened some nights.

Kara looked at her and was taken aback by the mere sight of her existence for the tenth thousand time since she was only a bump on her stomach.

Kara couldn’t help but reach out to gently brush Elin’s hair out of her face and fondly stared at her two and a half year old baby girl.

Everyone kept calling Elin a miniature replica of Kara, but she could see trails of Mon-El’s features on her too. Behind her daughter, Mon-El was fast asleep as well. Half of his face hidden as he was nuzzling into Elin’s fragrant hair. In the way both their faces were so close to each other, Kara could clearly spot details on their faces that looked exactly alike.

The swarm of hot affection for her baby, made Kara lean forward involuntarily to put a kiss on her soft little forehead. The slight movement caused Mon-El’s eyes to flutter open. The two gazed at each other with gentle smiles on their lips.

“Morning.” Kara murmured, before stretching her hand out and stroked along his beard covered jaw with feather like touches.

“Morning.” He whispered back as he leaned into her palm.

When she finally retreated her hand, Kara turned her eyes back to Elin.

“She looks just like you when she’s sleeping.”

Mon-El brought his head even closer and put a kiss to back of Elin’s head. She remained unmoving. It took a lot more than that to wake her up in the mornings. Unlike her brother, Tyren, who would be kicking and screaming at the crack of dawn, Elin wasn’t a morning person.

“But she’s more like you when she’s awake?”

He added with a smirk and raised his head higher to get a better look at her. Kara nodded with a chuckle. They both kept their eyes on their daughter and then brought their head closer to each other for a morning kiss.

Under them, Elin finally stirred and now she was facing the ceiling. Her movement caused them to break their kiss to look back at her. Her lips where twitching a bit and some random babbling came out from them. Seemingly she was dreaming of something unsatisfying, if the tiny frown between her eyebrows was any indication.

“Look, that’s your crinkle!” Mon-El gasped and gently put his lips on it.

“I do not have crinkle!” Kara denied in an undignified tone while a smirk played on her lips. She then hurried to beat Mon-El at this game.

“Oh look isn’t that your dimple here!?” And rushed to kiss Elin’s cheek.

“But that nose is totally yours!” Mon-El kissed the mentioned mini nose.

“Maybe, but look at that chin! Isn’t that yours?” The chin was next to be adored by Kara’s lips.

All that finally caused Elin’s eyes to open wide. They both stopped their teasing with held back laughs and watched their daughter gaining full awareness slowly.

She blinked many times with unfocused eyes and yawned openly until she realized her parents were staring at her.

“Mommy? Daddy _?_ ” Her slurred words ringed in the otherwise silent space.

“Good morning sweetheart!”

“Morning darling!”

Elin didn’t complain when both her cheeks were once again pressed by firm, long kisses.

There was no words for seconds in a row and the room was in complete silence until an explosion interrupted.

“PANCAKE DAY!”

Tyren jumped on their bed, bouncing like a fire ball. Elin started giggling and cheered like she always did when her brother was around and untangled herself from her parents’ hold and scrambled to her short legs as fast as she could to join Tyren in his crazy dance on the bed with a joyful screech.

“PahKek!”

Kara and Mon-El burst into laugh.

When Tyren’s jumps continued to grow heavier and the bed started creaking in disagreement, Mon-El grabbed him by the waist and dragged him down in order to contain his seven year old son’s uncontrollable wild nature.

“Morning to you too, you early hungry Garata!”

“DAD STOP!” Tyren shouted between breathless laughs and kicked out against Mon-El’s fingers that were tickling him mercilessly.

Kara pulled Elin closer to herself and away from the commotion, a bit concerned that the vigorous moves could unbalance her and cause her to fall off the bed.

She wiggled and chuckled into Kara’s chest and Kara kissed her messy blond head.

“You like pancakes sweetheart?” Kara asked her even though she already knew the answer.

Elin nodded, still breathless from all the exercise.

In front of them Tyren had finally ran out of energy and was panting heavily with a crimson face in his father’s iron grip.

For a minute they all tried to catch their breaths still laughing.

“Okay then, let’s get out of the bed.” Kara announced.

“YAYYY!”

Tyren apparently was recharged in less than a minute. He leaped off the bed in blink of an eye and dashed out of the room.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth!”

Kara shouted after him, but already knew he wouldn’t even change out of his sleeping PJs until he got his first Sunday pancake.

But she didn’t had time to worry about that when she noticed Elin had apparently decided to follow her brother.

“No no no no, you young lady, wait until I brush your teeth and then we all go for pancakes.”

Elin didn’t have time to even give Kara her famous puppy comet eyes as Mon-El pulled her into his own arms to hold for a moment.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, Tyren won’t get a pancake before you.”

“Ba I wana pday wi Tyra.”

Mon-El chuckled and gave her a proper kiss. Not that the ones before weren’t proper.

“And you will! Just wait a little longer.”

“Ha lan?”

“This long.” Mon-El showed her a teeny gap between his thumb and index finger.

Mon-El could barely keep it together at how Elin’s eyes went crossed momentarily in her effort to measure the gap.

“oki” She finally reconciled when the smallness of that distance satisfied her childish impatience.

Mon-El gave Elin another quick kiss before passing her into Kara’s waiting arms and watched them leaving the bedroom to do the morning routines.

“Dad? Do we need more than four eggs for pancakes?”

Tyren appeared in the door way with his dark hair smeared with yellow egg yolk and broken eggshells and his blue eyes shining apologetically.

“Tyren?! How did you even –“

Mon-El shook his head. There were no two Sunday morning in their house alike in his record.

“Come on buddy, let’s get you cleaned up.” He took Tyren to the bathroom, laughing to himself hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know how you liked it, your words mean a lot to me ;)  
> You can also find me on tumblr => https://themoonfortress.tumblr.com/


End file.
